As Fantásticas 50 verdades sobre Kai Hiwatari
by Anamateia
Summary: Mais 50 verdades sobre ele e é totalmente dedicada ao aniversário do delicioso Kai. Boa leitura gente! Mandem reviews!


**E aí, beleza?**

Então tem jeito melhor de comemorar o aniversário do nosso querido Kai Hiwatari, pois quem não sabe ele nasceu no dia 8 de agosto de 1988 (De acordo com várias pesquisas e investigações).

Feliz aniversário minha delícia cremosa.

Vamos lá!

**AS FANTÁSTICAS 50 VERDADES SOBRE KAI HIWATARI.**

50° - Raito Yagami tentou escrever o nome de Kai Hiwatari no Death Note uma vez... apenas uma vez.

49° - Kai Hiwatari bateu o recorde dos 100 metros rasos pulando dentro de um saco de batatas.

48° - Kai Hiwatari consegue usar o comando CTRL+C E CTRL+V em uma máquina de escrever.

47° - Quando o Bicho Papão vai dormir, ele deixa a luz acesa com medo de Kai Hiwatari.

46° - Kai Hiwatari perdeu a virgindade antes do pai.

45° - Tony Stark pediu dinheiro a Kai Hiwatari.

44° - Quando Kai Hiwatari quer ovo frito ele quebra a galinha.

43° - Os dinossauros foram extintos pelo verdadeiro KaiHiwatarissauro Rex.

42° - Kratos pediu perdão à Kai Hiwatari.

41° - Deus e Diabo trabalham para Kai Hiwatari.

40° - Kai Hiwatari venceu Anderson Silva e Chael Sonnen de uma vez só.

39° - Kai Hiwatari já corrigiu Dr. House.

38° - Kai Hiwatari foi o motivo do fim dos Illuminatis.

37° - Kai Hiwatari consegue fazer o Mário Bros voar depois que pega uma flor de fogo.

36° - Kai Hiwatari pode chamar Shen Long sem precisar usar as esferas do Dragão.

35° - A terra gira conforme a respiração do Kai Hiwatari.

34° - Quando Jesus disse "quem nunca errou que atire a primeira pedra", Kai Hiwatari foi piedoso.

33° - Se o mundo virar as costas para você, não ligue. Se o mundo virar as costas para Kai Hiwatari, procure outro mundo.

32° - Quantos Kai Hiwataris são necessários para trocar uma lâmpada? Nenhum, Kai Hiwatari também joga beyblade no escuro e te mata se duvidar.

31° - Kai Hiwatari contou a distância entre o sol e a terra usando palitos de dentes.

30° - O meme FUCK YEA foi inspirado em Kai Hiwatari.

29° - Quando você fala com Kai Hiwatari pode considerar uma oração, se ele responder é um milagre.

28° - Jesus transformou a água em vinho, Kai tranformou a água em vinho, refrigerante, cerveja, wisky, vodca e um prato de polenta frita.

27° - Kai Hiwatari não é o cara, ele matou o cara e todos que estava a sua voltaa.

26° - Kai Hiwatari não toma banho, o banho toma Kai Hiwatari.

25° - Kai Hiwatari comeu um pedaço do sol, mas não gostou muito porque achou muito gelado.

24° - Em uma luta entre Goku, Kratos e Hulk o vencedor seria Kai Hiwatari.

23° - Shaka de virgem é conhecido como o mais próximo de Deus, que é conhecido como o mais próximo a Kai Hiwatari.

22° - Kai Hiwatari consegue pisar sobre uma peça de lego sem sentir dor.

21° - A palavra "Macho" é um anagrama de Kai Hiwatari.

20° - Neil Armstrong foi o primeiro homem a pisar na lua. Kai Hiwatari foi o primeiro homem a pisar em Neil Armstrong.

19° - Fizeram uma votação de qual era o melhor esporte entre Futebol e Voleibol e o vencedor foi Kai Hiwatari.

18° - A maioria dos super heróis mantêm sua identidade secreta para se esconderem de Kai Hiwatari.

17° - Kai Hiwatari reconhece Clark Kent se óculos.

16° - Kai Hiwatari substituiu um dos seus rins por um motor V8.

15° - Numa corrida de Fórmula 1, Kai Hiwatari vence qualquer um com um hot wheels.

14° - Kai Hiwatari não paga impostos, os impostos pagam à Kai Hiwatari.

13° - Os ET's nunca invadiram a terra por medo de Kai Hiwatari.

12° - Kai Hiwatari consegue beber água do mar.

11° - Kai Hiwatari corta a unha com cortador de grama.

10° - Kai Hiwatari é Kai Hiwatari, porque ele é Kai Hiwatari.

9° - Kai Hiwatari é gay.

8° - Kai Hiwatari matou a pessoa que escreveu o comentário acima.

7° - Kai Hiwatari foi quem ensinou Slash, Angus Young e Jimy Hendrix tocar guitarra.

6° - A comédia favorita do Kai Hiwatari é Jogos Mortais.

5° - Kratos é mais forte que Zeus. Kai Hiwatari é mais forte que Kratos e Zeus

4° - O filme 300 era para ser estrelado por Kai Hiwatari, mas ele recusou, pois achou covardia ter a ajuda de 299 soldados.

3° - Kai Hiwatari usa a Blade of Caos como palito de dentes.

2° - Flash é o segundo mais rápido do mundo. Ele não conseguiu ultrapassar Kai Hiwatari, quando esse caminhava.

1° - Deus disse que nenhum homem era perfeito, até nascer Kai Hiwatari.

**FIM!**

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO KAI HIWATARI! **


End file.
